El piano no miente
by KaoruB
Summary: Viñeta. Era un ensayo de locos, pero Kaori sabía muy bien lo que quería obtener de Kousei. Ése sería su legado...


_**Disclaimer: Shigatsu wa kimi no uso y sus personajes son propiedad de Arakawa Naoshi**_

_Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

_Me asombra que haya tan poca producción en español de este manga/animé siendo uno de los más exitosos del último año. He aquí una humilde contribución con una escena muy sencilla en donde trato de rescatar lo que me parece más significativo de esta historia._

_Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

**El piano no miente**

* * *

Kousei lo intentó una vez más, pero Kaori detectó su inseguridad.

-¡De nuevo! –exigió.

El pianista arqueó los dedos sobre el teclado y ejecutó tal vez por décimo-séptima vez aquellos problemáticos compases. La melodía inundó la sala majestuosa y tristemente, como correspondía a la pieza musical de Kreisler, hasta que la tozuda violinista volvió a detectar la vacilación.

-¡Más que _Penas de amor_ pareces estar tocando _Rabietas de amor_! –le recriminó con enojo-. ¡Es como si nunca te hubieras enamorado ni sufrido por eso!

Entonces Kousei se irritó, en parte para ocultar su turbación.

-Pues si tienes tantos conocimientos al respecto, ¡compártelos!

Kaori no se esperaba esa salida, por lo que se puso más ceñuda que él y lo encaró con orgullo.

-Para tu información, ¡por supuesto que sé lo que es sufrir por amor!

-Si es por Watari…

-¿Y quién ha dicho que se trata de Watari?

Kousei la observó con asombro. La joven, en cambio, lo miró de reojo impostando superioridad, como si fuera una experta en el campo de los desasosiegos amorosos. La tarde caía y los suaves reflejos anaranjados que despedía la puesta del sol se entremezclaban juguetonamente con sus arremolinados cabellos.

Al igual que el delicado contrapunto de una melancólica melodía… Kousei se le quedó mirando ensimismado, preguntándose qué clase de penas podría haber sufrido una jovencita de catorce años tan vivaracha y autoritaria. ¿Quién se atrevería a rechazarla con ese carácter? Sólo un idiota se animaría a hacerlo, o un suicida.

Y tan alborotada como de costumbre, Kaori volvió al tema refunfuñando un poco más sobre su falta de concentración. Sin rodeo alguno, señaló la inadecuada lectura de la intencionalidad de la obra tanto como la prácticamente nula emotividad que volcaba en su pobre interpretación.

-¿De este modo piensas ser recordado? ¿Eso es todo cuanto te esforzarás? –lo increpó enojada-. Un pianista incapaz de expresar sus emociones cuando toca, ¿ésa es la imagen que piensas imprimir en los demás? ¿En qué clase de músico crees que vas a convertirte?

El chico guardó silencio ante la nueva reprimenda, cohibido, y durante unos instantes se sumió en la contemplación de sus propias manos. ¿En qué clase de músico se convertiría?

Porque a pesar de esa retahíla de reproches, de esas miradas amenazantes y los correctivos que le propinase sin piedad con su propio arco, Kousei sabía que Kaori tenía razón. Si el ejecutante fallaba en figurarse la imagen que la melodía le inspiraba, la música resonaría precisa pero seca, a tiempo pero vacía. Porque el piano jamás mentía.

Si el pianista interpretaba la partitura con alegría, con alegría emanaría la música. Si el pianista la interpretaba con desconcierto, con desconcierto la escucharían también los demás. Y como él no se permitía dejarse embargar por las penas del amor, las penas de su propio amor, tampoco podía expresarlas a través de la música.

Primero su madre, ahora Kaori… Parecía que esa pieza lo perseguía, lo acechaba a través del tiempo y los recuerdos. ¿Qué pretendía de él?

-Lo siento –musitó luego, lamentándolo de veras-. Es que todavía no sé cómo quisiera tocarla.

Kaori por fin se compadeció un poco de aquel atosigado espíritu. Entonces, sonriente, le propinó otro golpe con el arco para despabilarlo.

-Pero qué dices, ¡tonto!, es porque tienes que meterte en la piel del compositor a través de la música que ha creado. Y si sólo te quedas ahí sentado como un bobo observándote los dedos, ¡jamás lo lograrás!

-¿Entonces qué debería hacer? –indagó él mientras se frotaba la zona agredida, desesperando de sus métodos didácticos.

-Pues veamos… -Kaori asumió una graciosa postura de mujer pensante-. Qué deberías hacer… ¡Pues sé tú mismo!

-Eso es demasiado trillado –protestó Kousei.

-Pues eso es lo que harás –le dijo amenazadoramente ella. Kousei sintió escalofríos y se llamó a silencio para evitar nuevos correctivos en su pobre cabeza-. Eres tú el que toca el piano, así que lo harás según tu estilo y sentimientos. Eres mi pareja y espero que actúes como tal.

Ahora Kousei se ruborizó. La chica solía llamarlo "su acompañamiento", "amigo A" o "sustituto", pero nunca "su pareja". La sola idea causó estragos en sus emociones, las removió hasta alterarlas por completo y durante algunos instantes no pudo replicar adecuadamente a sus observaciones, por lo que procuró ganar tiempo acomodando las partituras.

Luego, cuando encontró su voz, balbuceó dos o tres palabras a modo de respuesta, aunque ni él mismo supo qué le dijo con exactitud. Tal vez algún convencionalismo. A continuación sólo tuvo ánimos para volver a arquear los dedos sobre el teclado y reiniciar aquella práctica de locos.

Interiormente gratificada, Kaori se apresuró a acoplarse a ese súbito rapto de interés. Por fin lo veía más preocupado por su búsqueda, más motivado. Ojalá contase ella con el tiempo que Kousei tenía por delante para seguir persiguiendo quien era y la clase de músico que podría llegar a ser.

Todo lo que pudo hacer por él en ese cálido atardecer, en esas últimas horas, fue apuntalarlo, señalarle una dirección. Era el único legado que podía dejarle para que supiera quién había sido ella, para que la recordara y para que entendiera lo importante que era su piano para las personas que lo oían.

El piano nunca mentía, ni la música, y los colores que Kousei se guardaba sin saberlo eran los que ella se había propuesto volver a contemplar.


End file.
